Ageless Dream
by Kiko9977
Summary: Ketika mimpi hendak menyatukan kedua patahan hati. Waktu menyerahkan ruang untuk takdir Huang Zitao dan Kris Wu Si pemilik patahan. Menyerah atau mempertahankan takdir, terserah mereka. Romance, Drama, Fantasy, A Lot of OOCnes, A Little Comedy(gagal), nggak ada Bit Hurt/Comfort cerita ini akan semulus pipi tembem Huang Zitao (LOL) Pair: KrisTao/TaoRis
1. Blossom

.

 **The Ageless Dream**

.

Romance, Drama, Fantasy, A Lot of OOCnes, A Little Comedy(gagal), nggak ada Bit Hurt/Comfort cerita ini akan semulus pipi tembem Huang Zitao (LOL)

Rate : T

Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan, and Other

Pair : KrisTao / TaoRis

Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

Length : ?

.

.

Summary :

- _Ketika mimpi hendak menyatukan kedua patahan hati. Waktu menyerahkan ruang untuk takdir Huang Zitao dan Kris Wu Si pemilik patahan. Menyerah atau mempertahankan takdir, terserah mereka_ -

.

.

* * *

Tulisan Italic = Mimpi

 _Seorang pria dengan hanfu, pakaian tradisional khas negara tirai bambu tengah berdiri diujung kolam ikan koi milik keluarganya. Rambut panjangnya yang tergerai indah dan sesekali tertiup angin musim semi itu tidak mengurangi kharisma serta kadar ketampanannya. Tatapan matanya yang tajam serta garis rahang tegasnya semakin menambah nilai kejantanannya. Bibir merah berisinya terkatup rapat tetapi tiba-tiba menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis tanda ia tengah mengingat kembali kenangan manisnya. Tatapan matanya berhenti manatap ikan koi yang tengah berenang kesana kemari dan menengadah menatap langit biru dengan sedikit hiasan awan putih. Kini senyum tipisnya berubah menjadi senyuman yang merekah._

" _Kita akan bertemu sebentar lagi" ujarnya._

.

KRINNNNNNGGGGGGG KRINNNNNNNGGGGGG

"Ahhh! Mengganggu saja!" umpat seorang pemuda manis dengan hiasan hitam pada kelopak mata bawah yang kini masih bergelung nyaman di dalam selimut tebal hangatnya enggan bangun dari tidur manisnya.

Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan dengan brutal ia mengacak surai hitamnya yang berantakan. "Aish! Menyebalkan." Bibirnya ia majukan sedikit tanda ia benar-benar kesal.

Ia menghela nafasnya kasar dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke _headboard_ ranjang. "Mimpi itu lagi yah." Gumamnya.

Suara gemerincing _wind bell_ yang tergantung di balkon kamar menyadarkannya dari lamunan singkat yang sempat ia lakukan.

Senyuman manisnya terkembang. "Sudah musim semi rupanya." Ia mengacak kembali surainya dan kali ini menarik nafas panjang. "Mari berusaha semaksimal mungkin hari ini Huang Zitao." Serunya pada diri sendiri sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Namanya Huang Zitao, ia seorang yatim piatu yang hidup sendiri di Manhattan, jauh dari kampung halamannya di Cina sana. Ia merupakan pekerja keras sehingga ia dapat menghidupi dirinya sendiri diperantauannya tanpa kekurangan sesuatu apapun. Ia bahkan mampu membeli apartemen sederhana dan memberi makan anjing peliharaanya, Candy.

Zitao beranjak dari ranjangnya dan menuju ke dapur minimalis yang terhubung dengan ruang tamunya. Seekor anjing jenis Maltese kecil berbulu putih mengikuti langkahnya.

Ia berjongkok dan mengusap bulu putih Candy "Selamat pagi Candy." Ia menyapa Candy yang dibalas dengan gongongan tanda bahwa anjing kecil tersebut senang diperhatikan oleh majikannya.

Zitao beranjak ke pantry dan mengambil makanan Candy lalu menaruhnya di mangkuk putih yang berada di samping pantry.

"Makanlah yang banyak Candy, kau butuh tenaga untuk menghadapi kehidupan _single_ mu." Ia terkekeh pelan setelah berkata demikian, ia merasa seharusnya perkataan tersebut ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia pun mengambil sereal dan mangkuk serta susu dari dalam kulkas. Sarapannya kali ini tidaklah buruk sebab biasanya ia harus menelan makanan pahit karena masakannya yang gagal. Tangannya tidak terlatih dalam mengolah bahan makanan tetapi untuk urusan mengolah segala jenis kain, ia adalah masternya.

Sambil membawa mangkuknya ia berjalan menuju meja ruang tamu berniat mengecek ponsel pintarnya yang ia tinggalkan sebelum tidur. Tidak banyak pesan yang ia terima, dan semuanya berasal dari teman kerja yang merangkap sebagai asisten pribadinya. Ia membuka satu persatu pesan yang ia terima dan menampilkan raut wajah heran saat membaca pesan terakhir yang nampaknya dikirimkan pagi ini.

 **From: Jun**

 **Zitao seorang wanita tua baru saja datang ke toko dan meminta dibuatkan Hanfu untuk pria, apa kau bersedia? Ah, kita bicarakan saja di toko, cepatlah.**

"Hanfu?" Gumamnya. Baru kali ini seseorang memintanya membuat pakaian khas tradisional. Di kota sebesar Manhattan ini biasanya orang-orang akan memintanya membuat pakaian trendi dan _up to date_ sesuai musim, tetapi kali ini benar-benar diluar perkiraannya.

"Hanfu dan musim semi, bukankah ini hal yang serasi Candy?" Tanyanya pada candy yang sudah selesai makan dan kini tengah duduk diujung jemari kaki Zitao, memandangnya dengan bingung tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dinyatakan oleh tuannya.

Seulas senyum manis lagi-lagi terbit dari bibirnya yang berlekuk unik. "Mari kita coba!" Serunya. Ia beranjak untuk membersihkan mangkuknya dan setelah itu bergegas untuk bersiap ke toko.

.

Zitao kini tengah berjalan di trotoar khusus pejalan kaki sambil menenteng _pet cargo_ yang berisi Candy, ia tidak akan pernah tega membiarkan anjing lucu tersebut sendirian di apartemennya. Sebenarnya untuk sampai lebih cepat ke toko ia dapat menaiki bis yang haltenya tepat berada di depan gedung apartemen tetapi ia lebih memilih berjalan kaki sekalian berolahraga katanya.

Jalanan yang tidak terlalu ramai serta cuaca yang mendukung membuat Zitao berpikir untuk memasang _headset_ dan memutar beberapa musik instrumen khas Cina yang sering ia _download_ dari _youtuber_ yang ia _subscribe._ Karena terlalu sibuk dengan ponselnya, membuat Zitao tidak fokus pada jalanan di depannya, sehingga membuat bahu kanannya menabrak bahu seseorang dari arah yang berlawanan.

BRUKTAK!

Suara ponsel jatuh segera terdengar. Zitao sedikit terkejut dengan kejadian yang barusan saja terjadi sehingga ia tidak langsung bergegas mengambil ponselnya yang kini tergeletak tragis di tengah jalan. Terdengar pula suara gongongan Candy yang terkejut karena suara ponsel Zitao yang terjatuh.

"Ah.. Maafkan aku." Pria yang saling bertabrakan bahu dengan Zitao segera mengambil ponsel Zitao. Nampak ia sedikit meringis melihat penampilan layar ponsel Zitao yang agak sedikit retak.

Pria tersebut menyerahkan ponsel Zitao ke tangan pemuda yang masih terlihat terkejut itu. "Ini, aku benar-benar minta maaf atas ponsel mu."

Zitao yang mulai tersadar dari keterkejutannya mengganggukan kepalanya pelan sambil menatap ponselnya yang kondisinya sudah tidak mulus lagi. Ia meringis pelan saat memegang ponselnya.

"Kau tidak perlu..." Perkataanya tidak ia lanjutkan saat ia menatap pria dihadapanya.

Pria tersebut merogoh saku bagian dalam dari jas hitam yang ia kenakan dan mengambil selembar kartu nama.

"Ini kartu namaku, hubungi aku saat kau akan memperbaiki ponselmu, aku akan mengganti biayanya"

Zitao mengambil kartu nama tersebut dan membaca kalimat yang tertera. "Kris Wu."

Kris tersenyum kecil "Ya, itu aku, salam kenal."

Zitao kembali menatap pria yang baru saja ia ketahui namanya itu. "Huang Zitao."

"Eh.. Ah ya, Huang Zitao maafkan aku." Kata Kris sambil mengusap tengkuknya gugup karena ditatap oleh mata polos seorang Huang Zitao.

"Anu.. itu apa kau Chinese?" Tanya Kris memecah kegugupannya.

Pertanyaan Kris hanya dibalas oleh anggukan pelan dari Zitao membuat Kris justru semakin gugup.

"Kalau begitu aku pakai bahasa ibu saja, bagaimana?"

Sekali lagi pertanyaan Kris dibalas oleh anggukan pelan Zitao. Kris yang semakin tidak enak hati akhirnya pura-pura menatap jam tangannya berniat untuk segera pergi.

"Ah Zitao, aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Silahkan."

'Akhirnya ia bersuara juga' Kata kris dalam pikirannya sendiri. "Kalau begitu aku pergi, jangan lupa hubungi aku" Kris bergegas dari hadapan Zitao dengan langkah yang dipercepat dan menghilang dalam lalu lalang pejalan kaki.

Zitao masih terdiam ditempatnya dan menatap arah kepergian Kris. Ia menunduk menatap ponselnya lalu menatap _pet cargo_ Candy sambil mengangkatnya sedikit.

Ia kemudian bergumam pelan. "Candy, ia bahkan tidak perlu mengganti kerusakan ponselku karena kalau boleh jujur yang retak ini hanyalah kaca pelindung layarku saja."

Zitao kemudian mengendikkan bahunya pelan dan mulai berjalan menuju arah tokonya. "Ayo Candy!" Ujarnya semangat dan dibalas dengan gongongan Candy.

.

CLING CLING

Suara bel yang tergantung di ujung pintu menandakan seseorang baru saja memasuki toko.

"Selamat dat.. Oh kau ternyata." Ucapan ramah dari pegawai Zitao serta merta berhenti saat menyadari jika Si pemilik tokolah yang datang. Ia adalah pegawai serta asisten Zitao, Jun.

"Tumben kau datang terlambat." Jun segera menghampiri Zitao dan mengambil _pet cargo_ yang dibawa oleh bosnya untuk mengeluarkan Candy.

"Hallo Candy, apa yang terjadi dengan mommy mu sehingga kalian datang terlambat." Jun bertanya dengan nada jahil sambil menggendong gemas Candy.

Zitao yang mendengarnya hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas dan bergegas menuju meja kerjanya yang berada di bagian paling belakang dari toko yang tidak terlalu luas itu.

Ia mendudukan dirinya segera dan memeriksa beberapa pesanan kliennya. "Seorang pria menabrak bahuku dan menjatuhkan ponselku sampai layarnya retak." Jawabnya sambil tetap fokus pada kertas-kertasnya.

Jun segera menghampiri Zitao. "Benarkah? Coba ku lihat." Jun mengambil ponsel Zitao dan mulai memeriksanya. Jun menghela nafas lega "Ini hanya pelindung layar kalau kau belum tahu."

"Aku tahu itu hanya pelindung layar, orang itu saja yang berlebihan, dan mengatakan akan mengganti kerusakannya."

"Pffftt.. hahahah kau bahkan bisa mendapatkan pelindung layar secara gratis." Jun tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga Candy ikut mengonggong.

"Bahkan kalaupun tidak gratis, harganya pun tidak akan sampai membuatku tidak bisa memberi makan Candy." Zitao mengendikkan bahunya pelan.

Jun menyeka air mata diujung matanya. "Nah tentu saja, kau bahkan bisa membeli pabriknya jika kau mau pffftt.." Jun kembali tertawa karena leluconnya sendiri.

Zitao yang mulai jengah dengan ketawa Jun, menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Jun dengan serius. "Sekarang mana berkas wanita tua yang kau bilang minta dibuatkan Hanfu?"

Pertanyaan Zitao kontan saja membuat acara ketawa Jun terhenti dan membuatnya fokus mencari berkas yang diminta Zitao di dalam kotak yang bertuliskan "PESANAN" yang berada di rak kayu di samping meja kerja Zitao.

"Ini dia!" Jun memberikannya segera pada Zitao.

Zitao mengerutkan keningnya. "Ny. Wang?" Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jun.

"Kau bisa membacanya sendiri kan?" Tanya Jun retoris.

"Chinese?" Tanya Zitao tidak yakin.

"No.. Awalnya aku kira ia akan memiliki nama khas orang barat karena wajahnya bukan asia sama sekali, tapi Tadaaaa nyatanya tidak."

"Ah aku kira akan bertemu orang Cina lagi hari ini." Zitao terkekeh sebentar dan kembali fokus pada berkas Ny. Wang.

Jun penasaran dengan kalimat Zitao dan menatap bosnya itu dengan tanda tanya besar di otaknya. "Apa maksudmu dengan LAGI?"

"Orang yang menabrakku tadi orang Cina juga, namanya Kris Wu." Jawab Zitao tanpa menatap Jun.

Jun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan terdiam sejenak.

"Apa ia tampan?" Tanya Jun penasaran.

Zitao berpikir sebentar. "Lumayan, mirip dengan Kris ex-EXO kesukaanmu itu."

"Benarkah?" Jun sangat penasaran setelah mendengar bahwa pria Cina yang menabrak Zitao mirip dengan artis idolanya.

Zitao menatap jengah pegawainya satu-satunya ini. "Tidak dan tidak akan pernah."

"Ck..Tentu saja, ah aku rindu Candy."

Zitao yang melihat Jun hendak pergi bermain dengan Candy segera saja menghentikan pemuda Cina itu. "Hey kau mau kemana, bantu aku dengan Hanfu Ny. Wang ini." Ujar Zitao tegas.

Jun yang hendak mengeluarkan kalimatnya segera dipotong oleh Zitao. "Atau tidak ada uang bonus untukmu."

"Ayolah itu untuk membeli album baru EXO." Jun menatap Zitao dengan pandangan memohon.

Zitao menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dan memijat pelipisnya pelan. "Akan ku lebihkan bonusmu kalau kau membantuku dengan jahitan dan desainnya, _deal_?"

Jun menarik tangan kanan Zitao dan menjabatnya dengan paksa. " _Deal_! Tapi selama 30 menit biarkan aku bermain dengan Candy."

"Baiklah baiklah, sana pergi sana."

Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan lalu memijat pelipisnya kembali. "Di sini siapa yang pegawai dan siapa yang menjadi Bos?"

.

"Candy ayo!"

Zitao mengumpankan _dog treat_ kesukaan Candy agar mau masuk ke _pet cargo_ , tidak biasanya ia menggunakan cara ini, karena Candy akan secara sukarela masuk sendiri ke _pet cargo_ nya jika Zitao sudah bersiap-siap pulang. Jun pun tidak mampu berbuat banyak dan hanya dapat memperhatikan kelakuan bosnya itu.

"Candy mungkin masih ingin bersamaku di sini Zitao."

Zitao duduk bersilah di lantai dan menghela nafasnya. "Dan membiarkan anjingku tidak polos lagi karena kelakuan mesummu dan pacar aneh mu itu."

Jun terkekeh canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Itu bukan mesum Zitao, itu namanya insting."

"Yup insting seorang pemain porno sepertimu tidak diragukan lagi."

"Eiyy ayolah bos."

"Bantu aku menangkap Candy jadi kau bisa menelpon pacarmu secepatnya."

Jun menatap tajam Zitao. "Itu kau yang mengatakan ya Zi?"

"Aku mengatakan apa yang tertulis jelas di jidat mu, jadi ayo cepat, bantu aku."

Jun mengusap jidatnya pelan. "Apa benar?"

Butuh waktu setengah jam untuk Jun dan Zitao menangkap Candy dan memasukkannya ke _pet cargo_. Lumayan menguras tenaga Zitao yang memang jarang berolahraga untuk mengejar Candy yang lincah. Sebenarnya mereka bisa menangkapnya dengan cepat tetapi dengan kondisi toko Zitao yang bisa dibilang lumayan 'Berisi' jadilah mereka harus berhati-hati agar tidak memecahkan beberapa hiasan ataupun menjatuhkan manekin.

"Kau pintar memilih anjing Zitao."

"Ck.. sudahlah, aku pulang dulu yah, jangan lupa kunci toko ini sebelum kau naik ke lantai tiga."

"Okeey Dokeey."

Sebagai asisten yang baik, Jun mengantarkan Zitao hingga ke depan pintu toko. Zitao yang hendak pergi segera menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Jun yang justru menatap heran kearahnya.

"Apa kau melupakan sesuatu? Ponsel? Kartu apartemen?"

Zitao menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak melupakan apapun."

"Lalu?"

"Karyawan toko buku sebelah yang sering lembur mengatakan kalau desahanmu terlalu keras, jadi..."

Zitao tidak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Jun yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Baiklah-baiklah aku akan membekap mulutku kali ini, dan kupikir sepertinya BDSM bagus juga."

Mendengar perkataan pegawai ajaibnya ini membuat Zitao hanya bisa ternganga tak percaya. Melihat keadaan Zitao yang seperti itu membuat Jun menghampirinya. Jun mendorong rahang bawah Zitao agar mulut bosnya ini bisa tertutup dan melayangkan kecupan singkat di dahinya yang tertutup poni.

Jun membalikan tubuh Zitao dan menepuk pelan bokong empuk bosnya itu. "Nah sekarang pulanglah, tidur dan bermimpi indah."

Sebelum mendapat teriakan tidak terima dari Zitao, Jun segera berlari masuk ke dalam toko dan mengunci pintu. Zitao yang tidak terima dengan perlakuan Jun hanya bisa menggerutu sambil mencebikkan bibirnya. Gonggongan Candy menyadarkannya untuk segera bergegas pulang karena suhu udara sore yang semakin mendingin.

Di dalam toko Jun tertawa keras dan sesekali mengintip keluar jendela, ingin memastikan kalau bos kesayangannya itu masih di luar atau sudah berjalan pulang. Ketika ia tidak mendapati bosnya di luar sana Jun pun hanya bisa menggeleng pelan tanda tidak habis pikir dengan perbuatannya sendiri.

"Kau tidak pernah pacaran sekali pun, ahh betapa polosnya."

Jun terkekeh pelan dan menyadari sesuatu "Oh! Saatnya menghubungi pacar yihaa!"

.

Zitao yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartemen menghentikan langkahnya ketika merasakan getaran ponsel dari dalam saku celananya.

"Hanya pesan singkat dari operator." Gumamnya.

"Kau belum memperbaikinya?"

"!"

Zitao tersentak kaget saat seseorang tiba-tiba saja berbicara tepat ditelinganya. Hembusan nafas dari orang itu sampai membuatnya merinding. Ya, itu Kris Wu, memang siapa lagi selain Jun dan Kris yang mengetahui perihal rusaknya layar ponsel Zitao.

"Kau mengagetkanku!"

Zitao membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kris.

Kris terkekeh canggung "Maaf."

"Hah sudahlah, aku tidak punya waktu untuk segera memperbaikinya, dan kalau kau belum tahu yang rusak bukan layarnya."

'Woah ternyata dia bisa juga berbicara panjang lebar' Pikir Kris tidak berani menyuarakannya karena akan sangat tidak sopan menurutnya.

"Lalu?"

"Ini hanya pelindung layar Tuan Kris Wu."

"Kris saja, hanya Kris okay."

Zitao pun mengganggukan kepalanya pelan tanda mengerti.

Cukup lama mereka berdua berdiam saling menatap satu sama lain hingga suara gonggongan Candy memecah keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Maaf Kris aku harus segera pergi, anjingku tidak tahan dingin." Zitao yang tersadar bahwa Candy tidak boleh terlalu lama terkena udara sore menjelang malam yang lumayan dingin segera bergegas untuk pergi, tetapi sebelum itu Kris menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Ada apa lagi Kris?"

"Itu.. bisakah kita bertemu lagi?"

Zitao yang tidak mengerti hanya mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Maksudku kita berbincang tentang dirimu atau diriku, atau terserah, tapi nanti, atau kapan-kapan."

Zitao yang akhirnya menangkap maksud Kris akhirnya tersenyum manis. Kris yang melihat senyumannya hanya bisa terpaku dengan dentuman jantung yang mungkin saja akan terdengar sangat keras jika saja didengarkan lebih seksama.

"Tentu saja, tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini."

Sebenarnya Kris kecewa mendengarnya tetapi ia berusaha menutupinya dengan tersenyum hambar. "Tidak apa-apa, akan ku tunggu."

Zitao terkekeh melihat reaksi Kris, dan Oh sepertinya kali ini jantung Kris akan segera meledakkan bunga-bunga musim semi karena lantunan suara tawa Zitao.

Zitao menghentikan tawanya. "Dua minggu dari sekarang, apa kau bisa menunggu?" Tanya Zitao sambil tersenyum menampilkan barisan giginya yang kecil dan rapi.

Senyuman Zitao yang sangat menular akhirnya membuat Kris pun juga ikut tersenyum. "Tentu, tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa Kris."

"Sampai jumpa." Ujar Kris semangat. 'Love' Sambungnya dalam hati. Kris melambaikan tangannya meski sudah pasti tidak akan terlihat oleh Zitao yang telah membalikkan tubuhnya lebih dulu.

.

Nada pintu terbuka menggema diseluruh penjuru apartemen. Seluruh ruangan langsung berubah menjadi terang benderang saat Zitao menekan saklar. Zitao melepas sepatu sebelum memasuki apartemennya. Ia menaruh _pet cargo_ Candy di dekat sofa dan mendudukkan dirinya di lantai.

"Keluarlah Candy."

Candy yang telah dikeluarkan dari _pet cargo_ nya langsung berlari kesana kemari. Zitao yang melihat tingkah anjing lucunya itu hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

"Ah.. _Mood booster_ ku." Ia pun menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa sambil meluruskan kaki jenjangnya.

Zitao menutup matanya tetapi tidak tertidur untuk beberapa saat, tetapi kegiatannya itu tidak berlangsung lama karena gonggongan Candy yang kini tengah berdiri di dekat mangkuk makanannya.

"Kau ingin makan?" Tanyanya yang dibalas dengan gonggongan Candy.

Zitao segera beranjak ke pantry untuk mengambil makanan untuk Candy, tetapi sebelum itu ia menyempatkan diri untuk berjongkok dan mengusap bulu putih Candy.

"Anak pintar."

Setelah Zitao menuangkan makanan Candy yang langsung dilahap oleh anjing kesayangannya itu, ia pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diri sebelum tidur.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Zitao untuk mandi, kini ia telah siap dengan pakaian tidurnya. Bukan piyama, hanya sebuah kaos putih polos dengan celana yang juga berbahan kaos berwarna hitam. Ia masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil ketika ia mendengar getaran ponselnya. Ia pun segera mencari ponselnya karena ia lupa meletakkannya dimana. Setelah mendapatkannya ia membuka pesan yang baru saja diterimanya.

 **From: Jun**

 **Zitao kau melupakan buku sketsamu**

Zitao menghela nafasnya pelan, akhir-akhir ini ia cepat sekali lupa. Entah apakah karena faktor umur ataukah ia yang sedang banyak pikiran.

Ia pun segera membalas pesan dari Jun.

 **To: Jun**

 **Akan ku ambil besok, tapi tapi tapi... besok adalah hari bersantaiku T.T**

Zitao datang ke tokonya setiap dua hari sekali karena sebenarnya ia lebih memilih bekerja di apartemennya dibandingkan di toko, lebih banyak inspirasi katanya. Zitao menaruh ponselnya di atas ranjang dan memijat pelan pelipisnya, sepertinya _schedule_ teratur yang selama ini ia jalani akan berantakan. Belum lama Zitao menaruh ponselnya, balasan dari Jun segera masuk. 'Cepat sekali.' Pikirnya.

 **From: Jun**

 **Akan ku bawakan besok -_- apartemenmu masih yang lama kan?**

Raut wajah Zitao seketika menjadi berseri-seri setelah membaca pesan dari Jun.

 **To: Jun**

 **Yup! Terimakasih ^0^**

Zitao pun segera menyimpan ponselnya di meja nakas, menggantung handuk basahnya dijemuran _portable_ di balkon kamarnya, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang _queen size_ miliknya dan tidak lupa menarik selimut hangatnya. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan perlahan-lahan mulai memasuki dunia mimpi tanpa dosa miliknya diiringi suara gemerincing _wind bell_ yang tertiup angin musim semi.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

* * *

Ehem.. kali ini aku datang lagi dengan cerita baru. Btw cerita ini aku buat selama masa hiatus akibat terkena writer block, jadi yah maafkan kalau jalan ceritanya aneh karena ngetiknya kadang niat, kadang nggak. Cerita ini udah setengah jalan menuju selesai.. jadi tergantung dari pembaca, kalau peminatnya banyak, aku terusin kalau nggak, aku tetep terusin tapi nggak dipost.. yah kan itung2 biar writer blocknya cepet sembuh LOL. Oiya cerita yang lain nggak bakal aku lanjutin dalam waktu dekat *kurang ajar banget kan aku LOL* karena cerita2 terdahulu lah yang menyebabkan aku terkena writer block, komennya nyelekit pisan sih yah, kan jadi males akutuh.. LOL LOL LOL.

Okeh bacotnya segini dulu,

Typo? Manusiawi yah~

READ and REVIEW guys.. bye~

Bandung, 10 Oktober 2018.


	2. Little Prince

.

Kalimat italic = Mimpi

 _._

 _Terlihat seorang anak lelaki tengah duduk di ayunan yang berada di bawah pohon sakura milik keluarganya. Ia mengenakan hanfu berwarna biru langit dengan motif naga berwarna emas. Rambut panjangnya tidak ia ikat seperti biasanya karena Sang ratu yang juga merupakan ibunya mengatakan kalau hari ini seseorang dari kerajaan sebelah akan datang berkunjung ke istana mereka. Raut wajahnya nampak berseri-seri setelah tadi menguping pembicaraan para pelayan yang mengatakan bahwa dirombongan kerajaan yang berkunjung juga akan ada anak lelaki seumurannya._

 _Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan mulai berputar di kepalanya, seperti apa yang akan ia sukai? apa dia ramah? apa ia suka dengan ikan koi? apa ia manis dan tampan? apa ia pendiam? dan lain sebagainya._

 _Saat tengah berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia dikejutkan dengan suara-suara riuh dari depan gerbang istana. Ia pun segera berlari tanpa mempedulikan sahutan dari para pelayannya agar ia berhati-hati._

 _Ketika ia telah tiba ditujuannya, ia tidak segera menemui ibunya yang kini tengah menyambut utusan kerajaan sebelah melainkan bersembunyi di balik pilar untuk memantau dimanakah gerangan bocah lelaki yang seumurannya tersebut. tetapi niatnya tersebut segera pupus saat paman dari ayahnya mendapatinya dan malah menariknya menuju ibunya._

 _Ia kesal tentu saja, terlihat jelas dari bibirnya yang ia cebikkan._

 _Ibunya yang menyadari hal tersebut segera mengelus kepalanya lembut._

" _Lihat di sana." Ujar ibunya._

 _Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang ibunya tuju. Nampak seorang bocah lelaki seumurannya tengah bersembunyi dibalik hanfu Sang ratu kerajaan sebelah dengan tatapannya yang malu-malu._

' _Ia pemalu rupanya.' Pikirnya dalam hati. Ia pun tersenyum lebar saat melihat bocah lelaki yang ternyata juga merupakan seorang pangeran cilik sama sepertinya._

 _Saat ia hendak melangkah mendekati Si pangeran kecil, ayahnya yang seorang raja memegang pundaknya, lantas ia segera berbalik menatap ayahnya meminta penjelasan._

" _Zizi jangan nakal, sopanlah sedikit." Kata ayahnya tegas._

 _Zizi yang diberitahu oleh ayahnya akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya dan memundurkan langkahnya. Ibunya yang melihat Zizi yang murung, menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan anak semata wayangnya itu untuk kemudian berbisik._

" _Sebentar ya Zizi, kamu pasti akan segera berkenalan dengannya, jadi bersabarlah."_

 _Zizi yang diberitahukan seperti itu segera menatap wajah Sang ibu dan tersenyum lebar hingga menampilkan deretan gigi susu serta gigi taring kanannya yang ompong._

" _Tentu ibu, Zizi akan bersabar." Ia terkekeh pelan setelahnya, melihat hal itu ibunya pun mengulas senyum manis._

 _Acara penerimaan untuk kerajaan sebelah yang datang berkunjung cukup meriah. Kedua raja dan beberapa petinggi masih sibuk melakukan pertemuan. Para ratu pun demikian, mereka membahas seputar keluarga dan kesibukan sehari-hari di taman kerajaan yang cukup rindang untuk mereka saling berbincang ditemani oleh beberapa pelayan setianya. Sama halnya dengan kedua pangeran kecil dari kerajaan yang berbeda itu, mereka berdua melakukan pertemuan rahasia di taman kesukaan Zizi, dimana kolam ikan koi peliharaannya serta ayunan pohon sakura miliknya berada._

" _Aku Zizi, namamu siapa?" ia bertanya dengan semangatnya tanpa menghiraukan teman barunya yang nyatanya masih merasa malu karena baru pertama kalinya ia berbicara dengan orang seumurannya._

 _Mulut mungilnya tergerak untuk menyampaikan sesuatu meskipun ragu._

" _Ak.. Aku Yiyi."_

 _Mata Zizi berbinar mendengar penuturan Yiyi. "Benarkah?" tanyanya lagi antusias yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukan._

 _Zizi mendekati Yiyi dan memegang pundaknya. "Kamu punya nama yang sama dengan ikan koi ku." Katanya sambil tersenyum lebar._

 _Yiyi yang mendengar penuturan Zizi hanya bisa terdiam._

" _Kenapa kau hanya diam Yiyi?" Zizi mampilkan raut kebingungan melihat teman barunya itu hanya terdiam sambil memandangnya._

' _Apa dia tersinggung?' Tanya Zizi dalam hati._

 _Zizi yang tidak enak hati akhirnya tertawa canggung._

" _Ah bagaimana kalau kau ku beri ikan koi ku?"_

" _Koi?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Zizi, Yiyi justru melontarkan pertanyaan baru._

 _Zizi menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. "Hm!.. Aku punya empat ekor dan kau bisa mengambilnya satu."_

 _Mendengar penuturan Zizi, Yiyi terlihat tengah berpikir mengenai tawaran tersebut._

 _Tidak lama kemudian senyum manis terkembang dibelah bibir Yiyi. "Baiklah."_

 _Zizi tertegun dan dibuat terpesona karena melihat senyum Yiyi yang sangat manis. Bagaimana tidak, saat Yiyi tersenyum, angin lembut tiba-tiba saja menyapa dan menyebabkan kelopak sakura berterbangan disekitar mereka menambah pesona senyuman Yiyi._

 _Yiyi yang keheranan melihat Zizi akhirnya melambaikan tangannya ke arah wajah Zizi._

" _A..Apa kau baik-baik saja Zi?"_

 _Zizi masih belum bergeming._

 _Yiyi menghela nafasnya pelan sambil menutup matanya._

 _Zizi yang tersadar segera meminta maaf karena sikap tidak sopannya pada pangeran kecil kerajaan sebelah tersebut. "Ma.. Maafkan aku, aku tadi melamun, sungguh."_

" _Tidak apa." Yiyi tersenyum canggung memaklumi._

" _Ah kalau begitu biar aku ambilkan wadah dulu, tunggu di sini Yiyi."_

 _Zizi segera berlari dan terhenti ketika ia melihat seorang pelayan tengah berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Ia menghampiri pelayan tersebut dan memintanya untuk membawakan wadah untuk menampung ikan koi sebagai hadiah pertemanan untuk teman barunya._

 _Tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya menunggu pelayannya kembali dan mengucapkan terimakasih setelah menolak dengan halus saat pelayan tersebut menawarkan bantuan untuk mengambilkan ikan koinya. Benar-benar pangeran yang mandiri._

 _Setelah mendapatkan wadah dari pelayannya, Zizi langsung turun ke kolam ikan koinya, menghiraukan larangan beberapa pelayan ratu dan raja yang tidak sengaja melihat kelakukan Sang pangeran cilik tersebut. Karena sepertinya telah terbiasa, Zizi dengan mudahnya menangkap ikan koi yang diketahui bernama yiyi, menaruhnya dalam wadah dan segera keluar dari dalam kolam takut-takut ketahuan oleh ibu atau ayahnya._

 _Zizi bergegas ke hadapan Yiyi. "Nah ini untukmu Yiyi." Katanya sambil tersenyum kecil dan menyodorkan wadah yang telah berisi ikan koi kecil dengan 3 warna._

" _Te.. Terimakasih Zizi." Wajah Yiyi nampak berbinar mendapatkan hadiah dari teman pertamanya. "Aku akan merawatnya dengan sungguh-sungguh." Lanjutnya lagi dengan senyuman yang mengembang sempurna._

 _Zizi yang dibuat semakin terpesona karena senyuman Yiyi pun akhirnya semakin melebarkan senyumannya._

" _Aku menyukai senyumanmu Yi."_

" _Eh?" Yiyi segera menatap Zizi dengan raut wajah yang bingung._

" _Sering-seringlah tersenyum, aku menyukainya, Yiyi terlihat sangat terang dan indah." Lanjut Zizi dengan polosnya, tidak mempedulikan beberapa pelayan kedua pangeran tersebut yang terkesiap mendengar penuturan polos Sang pangeran kecil tersebut._

" _Eung!" Yiyi mengangguk dengan semangat dan terkekeh kecil setelahnya. Bahkan pelayan pangeran itu pun sampai terheran-heran karena baru pertama kali mendengar kekehan pangerannya. Kepribadian Yiyi yang cenderung tertutup dan pendiam membuatnya ia jarang berbicara dan tidak memiliki teman bahkan di sekolah kerajaan._

 _Ibu dari pangeran Yiyi dan Zizi menghampiri kedua pangeran kecil tersebut, membuat semua pelayan tertunduk. Zizi yang melihat ibunya, segera berlari masuk ke dalam pelukan Sang ibu, menyebabkan kekehan kecil dari ibunya._

" _Astaga Zizi bajumu basah." Katanya sambil mengecek keadaan Zizi. "Kamu terjatuh di kolam?" Lanjutnya lagi tetapi menatap ke arah pelayan senior Sang ratu._

 _Pelayan senior yang mengerti kode Sang ratu, segera maju dan bertanya ke salah satu pelayan pangeran. Setelah mengetahui keadaan yang sebenarnya, pelayan itu pun segera menghampiri Sang ratu._

 _Pelayan itupun membungkuk sedikit. "Pangeran tidak terjatuh ratu, ia mengambilkan ikan untuk Pangeran Yi Fan."_

 _Mendengar hal tersebut ibu Yiyi segera mendekati Yiyi. "Apa itu benar Yiyi?" Katanya sambil mengelus pelan kepala sang pangeran._

" _I.. Iya bu, katanya ikan Zizi punya nama yang sama dengan Yiyi, jadi Zizi memberikannya pada Yiyi." Jawabnya dengan menatap Sang ibu dengan pandangan memelas._

" _Ibu, apa Zizi akan dihukum?" Lanjutnya._

 _Ibu Zizi segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Yiyi setelah mendengar pertanyaan polos anak sahabatnya itu "Tidak akan pangeran Yi Fan." Jawab ibu Zizi dan terkekeh pelan setelahnya._

 _Yiyi tersenyum lebar setelahnya. Dengan tidak sabaran ia pun menarik ujung lengan baju ibunya._

" _Ibu lihat, ikan koinya indah kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum lebar._

 _Ibunya yang baru melihat lagi senyuman lebar Sang anak, sedikit menampilkan raut wajah kebingungan sebelum ikut tersenyum._

" _Iya sayang, sangat indah." Jawabnya sambil menatap dan mengelus sisi wajah Yiyi._

 _Ibu Zizi tertawa pelan "Kan sudah ku bilang agar mempertemukan Yiyi dengan Zizi, ratu kerajaan Wu."_

 _Ibu Yiyi memutar matanya malas. "Yayaya kau menang kali ini, ratu kerajaan Huang."_

 _Kedua ratu yang telah lama bersahabat tersebut saling memandang satu sama lain, dan terkekeh keras bersamaan setelahnya._

.

KRINNNNNNGGGGGGG KRINNNNNNNGGGGGG

Suara alarm menggema di kamar apartemen minimalis seorang pria bersurai sehitam langit malam tanpa bintang yang masih setia bergelung nyaman dalam selimut tebalnya.

KRINNNNNNGGGGGGG KRINNNNNNNGGGGGG

Sepertinya ia mulai terganggu dengan suara khas alarm, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjulurkan tangannya dari dalam selimut ke atas meja nakas yang berada di sebelah ranjangnya, mencari ponsel yang masih setia berbunyi.

"Arrgghhh! Mengganggu saja!" ia menggerutu setelah mematikan ponsel pintarnya tersebut. Ia pun hendak kembali tidur sebelum suatu ingatan menghantamnya telak dan membuatnya terduduk seketika.

Nampak rambutnya yang mencuat kesana kemari khas orang bangun tidur, sama sekali tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya. Ia pun sibuk mencari ponsel yang tadi entah ia lempar kemana. Dasar.

Setelah menemukannya, ia pun segera membuka kotak pesan dan layanan _chatting_ lainnya. Tidak untuk memeriksa jadwal ataupun pesan dari para pegawainya, melainkan hanya mencari satu nama yang membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan hanya dengan mengingat namanya saja. Ya, Huang Zitao.

"Haahh.. dia tidak menghubungiku rupanya".

Ia menghela nafas kasar dan mengacak-acak rambut, setelahnya melemparkan tubuhnya kembali ke ranjang, berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Arrgghh.. padahal aku sudah memberikan kartu namaku, apa dia membuangnya yah?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Suara gemerincing _wind bell_ yang tergantung di balkon kamar membuat ia mengalihkan ke arah bel tersebut. Ia sebenarnya bukan seorang pencinta benda-benda imut seperti itu, hanya saja saat tengah menemani ibunya ke pasar minggu entah ada angin apa ia segera membelinya. Sebenarnya suara gemerincing _wind bell_ justru mengingatkannya akan kampung halaman sang ayah yang telah tiada.

Pemuda itu menggumam pelan. "Padahal aku berharap banyak.. Haahh sudahlah Kris." Ia pun mendecakkan lidahnya dan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Ya, pemuda ini Kris Wu, seorang pengusaha muda yang banyak dikagumi karena ketampanan dan kepiawaiannya memimpin perusahaan penyuplai alat rumah tangga yang bisa dikatakan masih seumur jagung tapi sudah mampu bersaing dengan beberapa perusahaan maju lainnya, dikarenakan barang jualannya yang memiliki ciri khas asia yang sangat kental.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama merenungi nasibnya, ia pun segera bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap ke kantor. Tapi, sebelum itu suara getaran ponselnya mencegahnya untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

Hanya membaca _ID caller_ nya sepintas, ia pun langsung menggeser _icon_ hijau di layar ponselnya.

"Halo Mom. Ada apa?"

"Ah Kris, Mom ingin mengajakmu hari ini ke suatu tempat."

Kris segera mengganti mode panggilannya menjadi _loudspeaker_ karena ingin mengecek agenda di ponselnya untuk minggu ini.

"Apakah harus hari ini Mom?"

"Kau sibuk?" Terdengar helaan nafas yang kentara setelahnya.

Kris hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil meringis. "Aku ada rapat hari ini, tapi akan aku usahakan besok." Tawarnya tidak ingin mengecawakan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa besok sayang."

"Hmm.. aku menyayangi mu Mom."

Ia pun menyimpan ponselnya di atas ranjang dan bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap, tidak menyadari jika beberapa puluh menit kemudian, ponselnya kembali berdering, menandakan jika seseorang kembali menelponnya dan menampilkan _ID caller_ yang tidak diketahui.

.

Disudut lain kota Manhattan, seorang Huang Zitao masih terlelap dalam bunga tidurnya. Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama raut wajah pemuda ini nampak sedang tersenyum, sepertinya mimpi kali ini benar-benar membuat perasaannya bahagia sehingga tidak sadar ia pun ikut tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

TING TONG

Suara bel apartemen yang menggema membuat kernyitan di dahi Zitao. Nampaknya ia mulai terganggu dengan suara tersebut.

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG

"Arrggghh.. berisik!"

Zitao pun langsung terduduk dan mengacak surainya kasar. Ia benar-benar dibuat kesal dengan tamunya yang tidak tahu sopan santun ini. Bagaimana tidak kesal, ini masih pukul enam pagi, masih terlalu pagi untuk seorang Zitao untuk bangun. Lagipula ia masih ingin berkelana lebih lama dalam dunia mimpinya.

"Brengsek! Siapa orang bodoh yang bertamu dipagi buta?!" Ia menghela nafasnya kuat sambil melempar kasar selimutnya.

Suara bel apartemen yang tidak kunjung berhenti, membuatnya semakin kesal. Ia menghentakkan kakinya dan tergesa, ingin segera mencapai pintu apartemen dan memarahi tamu kurang ajarnya.

Tanpa melihat monitor, Zitao segera menarik pintu apartemennya.

"Surprise!"

Zitao mendecakkan lidahnya dan membuat gerakan hendak menutup kembali pintunya, tetapi sang tamu kurang ajar tersebut malah menyelipkan sebelah kakinya agar Zitao tidak dapat menutup pintu.

"Pindahkan kakimu segera, atau kupatahkan!" Zitao berseru dengan keras.

"Kalau kau lupa, aku ingin mengingatkan kalau kau yang menyuruhku kesini."

Zitao kembali mendecakkan lidahnya. Ia bahkan kalah sebelum berargumen.

"Baiklah baiklah.. kau menang Jun, masukklah." Zitao berkata dengan nada malas sambil membukakan pintu apartemennya semakin lebar.

Jun pun segera membuka sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah yang memang Zitao selalu siapkan di rak dekat pintu, jika nanti sewaktu-waktu ada tamu yang datang berkunjung. Zitao memang masih memiliki kebiasaan orang asia pada umumnya yang tidak pernah memakai sepatu di dalam rumah yang mana sepatu tersebut telah dipakai berjalan-jalan diluar. Katanya 'menjijikan, ketika kau tidak sadar menginjak kotoran anjing dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah' yang ia katakan pada Jun, pada saat pegawainya tersebut pertama kali berkunjung ke apartemennya.

Jun mengikuti arah Zitao yang menuju ke _pantry_. Sadar akan seseorang yang mengikutinya, Zitao pun berbalik dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Duduklah di sofa Jun!"

"Tch! Aku hanya ingin menemui Candy."

Zitao yang malas meladeni Jun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan menghela nafasnya kasar. Masih terlalu pagi dan Jun benar-benar menguji kesabaran seorang Huang Zitao.

"Ah.. Candy ayo kemari sayang, mommy mu benar-benar sensitif sekali hari ini." Jun berucap dengan nada _sing a song_ yang hanya dibalas gonggongan dari Candy.

"Aku mendengar mu Jun!"

Jun memutar matanya malas. "Ya ya ya.. kenapa kau sensitif sekali sih bos?"

Kegiatan Zitao yang selesai mengisi gelas di _pantry_ dan hendak meminumnya pun terhenti. "Aku sensitif karena kau menganggu waktu tidur ku!" Sindirnya tegas.

"Wow wow.. seindah itu kah mimpimu Zi?" Jun terkekeh setelahnya. "Apakah kau sedang mimpi berada di bawah kungkungan seorang seme dengan tubuh atletis dan menggiur.."

"AAWWW!"

Perkataan Jun terpotong akibat Zitao dengan teganya melemparkan sendok sayur yang terbuat dari kayu, yang berada dekat dengannya di atas meja _pantry_.

"Kau dan mulut kotormu Jun!" Geram Zitao sangat kentara.

Jun mengusap kepalanya pelan. "Kalau aku insomnia bagaimana?" Bela Jun.

"Amnesia bodoh!" Zitao pun menghampiri Jun yang sedang berjongkok di sebelah tempat tidur Candy.

"Kemari." Zitao menarik lengan Jun untuk segera berdiri dan menuntunnya duduk di sofa. Candy pun turut mengekor ke mana arah tuannya.

"Duduk di sini dan jangan kemana-mana." Titah Zitao mutlak.

Jun menggumam pelan. "Baik pengeran, laksanakan."

Zitao yang sedang berjalan menuju lemari es, menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Jun yang tengah mengelus bulu lembut Candy yang kini tengah duduk dipangkuannya.

"Apa?" Jun bertanya melihat tingkah laku bosnya itu.

"Ah.. Terserah mu."

Jun mengendikkan bahunya, heran dengan kelakuan Zitao. "Yak.. Candy, sepertinya mommy mu benar-benar butuh belaian." Jun berbisik pelan di wajah Candy, takut Zitao akan mendengarkan perkataan vulgarnya lagi dan melemparkannya dengan benda yang bahkan lebih besar dari sebelumnya, dengan TV mungkin.

.

Zitao kini sedang terduduk di sofa, saling berhadapan dengan Jun. Zitao dengan telaten mengompres kepala Jun yang sedikit membengkak akibat lemparannya tadi.

Jun memandang intens wajah Zitao. "Kalau ku lihat, kau manis juga bos." Jun terkekeh ketika Zitao meresponnya dengan dengusan kasar.

"Berhentilah berbicara kotor Jun, atau kau mau bonusmu ku potong." Ancaman Zitao sepertinya membuahkan hasil, karena Jun langsung membuat gerakan yang seakan-akan tengah meresleting mulutnya.

"Bagus!"

"Nah sekarang selesai, dan mana buku sketsa ku?" Tanya Zitao sambil menaruh kantung kompresnya ke dalam baskom kecil di atas meja.

"Ah.. iya bukumu." Jun segera beranjak dan mengambil tasnya yang ia taruh di dekat rak sepatu.

Zitao mengernyitkan alisnya heran karena melihat Jun yang menaruh tasnya disana.

"Kenapa kau menyimpan tas mu disana?"

Jun terkekeh dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Aku lupa."

"Ini bukumu."

Zitao menerbitkan senyumannya hingga menampilkan barisan gigi putihnya yang rapi, tidak lupa juga daging pipinya yang membulat dan membuat matanya menyipit, menandakan jika ia benar-benar senang tidak harus datang ke toko hari ini.

"Zi.. Apa kau sudah menghubungi pria yang merusak ponselmu?"

Zitao menggeleng pelan sambil membolak balik lembar demi lembar buku sketsanya. "Tidak, tapi kemarin sebelum tiba di apartemen, aku kembali bertemu dengannya."

Jun tertarik dengan jawaban dari Zitao dan segera mendudukan dirinya disebelah Zitao.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu, yah dia mengajakku untuk bertemu kapan-kapan." Ucap Zitao tidak peduli.

Jun bertepuk tangan sekali. "Wow! Cepat sekali gerakannya. Dan apa jawaban mu atas ajakannya itu?" Jun bertanya heboh dengan tubuh yang telah ia condongkan ke arah Zitao.

Zitao menatap wajah Jun sekilas. "Aku?" Tanyanya yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jun. "Tentu saja mengiyakan." Zitao menjawab dengan santai, kemudian kembali fokus pada buku sketsanya.

Jun merentangkan tangannya disandaran sofa dan menghela nafas lega sambil tersenyum. "Aku ramal, kehidupan single mu akan segera berakhir bos!"

Zitao menatap Jun sinis. "Percaya diri sekali."

Jun menoleh ke arah Zitao ingin kembali berbicara, namun segera diurungkannya ketika ia merasakan getaran ponsel disaku celanya. Ia pun segera mengetikkan _password_ nya dan membaca pesan pendek yang dikirimkan oleh seseorang.

 **From: Ny. Wang**

 **Selamat pagi, maaf jika menganggu, aku ingin menyampaikan, aku tidak jadi datang ke toko anda, karena ada beberapa hal. Besok kalau anda tidak keberatan dan memiliki waktu, aku akan ke sana.**

"Oh dari pelanggan yang meminta dibuatkan Hanfu kemarin."

"Maksudmu Ny. Wang?" Tanya Zitao penasaran.

"Yup, siapa lagi kan."

"Ada apa memangnya?" Tanya Zitao lagi.

"Ia tidak jadi datang hari ini, padahal aku akan mengukur hanfu yang nanti kau buatkan." Jun menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Lalu, apa yang jadi masalahnya hingga kau menghela nafas seperti itu?"

"Besok aku harus mengambil contoh kain dari penyuplai langganan kita Zi."

"Oh kalau begitu aku yang akan mengukurnya, toh besok aku akan pergi ke toko."

Mendengar penawaran Zitao, wajah Jun tiba-tiba sumringah. "Kau yang terbaik bos!" Jun berkata sambil mengacungi kedua jempolnya. Setelahnya segera mengetikkan balasan pesan untuk Ny. Wang.

Zitao terkekeh mendengar penuturan pegawainya ini. "Aku memang selalu baik kan?" Tanya Zitao dengan nada mengejek.

"Ya ya ya." Jawab Jun malas.

Zitao hendak segera beranjak dari duduknya sebelum Jun menginterupsi. "Mau kemana?"

"Sarapan."

"Tidak menawariku?" Tanya Jun sambil menaikkan turunkan alisnya.

Zitao hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin mengajak Jun untuk sarapan bersamanya. Ia bahkan ingin segera mengusir pegawainya ini, tetapi diurungkannya mengingat Jun telah berbaik hati mengantarkan buku sketsanya, yah meskipun harus di pagi buta dan ada drama kekerasan. Tetapi, seperti yang dikatakannya tadi, kalau ia adalah orang baik, makanya ia berpikir ulang untuk mengusir Jun dari apartemennya.

"Kau ingin sarapan disini atau segera kembali ke toko?" Tawar Zitao yang direspon Jun dengan senyuman lebar dan pancaran mata yang bersinar. "Ah sepertinya tidak mau yah." Lanjut Zitao ingin menggoda pegawainya tersebut.

Jun mencebikkan bibir mungilnya. "Aku bahkan belum menjawab!" Rengeknya.

Zitao menghela nafasnya. "Lalu?"

Jun mengangguk semangat tidak mempedulikan kepalanya yang kembali sakit akibat anggukannya itu. "Aku mau!" Serunya.

Zitao bergegas ke _pantry_ untuk menyiapkan sarapan mereka berdua dan tidak lupa pula menyiapkan makanan untuk Candy.

"Jun!"

Seruan dari Zitao menghentikan aktivitas Jun yang tengah mengutakatik ponselnya. "Iya, ada apa?" Responnya cepat.

"Bisa kau ambilkan ponselku di nakas sebelah ranjangku?" Tanya Zitao yang lebih tepatnya memerintah."

"Okay." Jawab Jun pendek.

Jun segera melangkah kearah kamar Zitao. Jangan ditanya kenapa ia bisa mengetahuinya, ia sudah sering berkunjung ke apartemen Zitao, baik untuk membantu bosnya itu dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaannya maupun hanya sekedar menganggu hari libur Zitao.

Tanpa canggung Jun segera menemukan ponsel Zitao yang tergeletak di atas nakas. Tetapi, gerakannya untuk mengambil ponsel tersebut segera terhenti ketika melihat selembar kartu nama di samping ponsel Zitao.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Jun pun segera mengambil kartu nama tersebut dan membaca tulisan yang tertera.

"Wu Corporation?" Gumamnya. "Ah.. aku ingat ini kan kartu nama orang asing kemarin yang merusak layar ponsel Zitao. Ck pemilik perusahaan properti ternyata, lumayanlah untuk menghidupi seorang Huang Zitao." Jun berucap gamblang entah kepada siapa.

Jun mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir ranjang Zitao dan mengambil ponsel Zitao yang sebelumnya masih tergeletak di atas nakas tanpa melepaskan kartu nama dari pemilik perusahaan Wu yang masih berada dalam genggamannya.

Jun yang mengetahui bahwa ponsel Zitao yang tidak pernah diberikan _password_ , tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun akan kemarahan Zitao yang pastinya akan terjadi karena kelakuannya, segera menekan nomer pada layar sesuai dengan nomer ponsel yang tertera pada kartu nama tersebut.

Setelah ia selesai menekan nomer, ia pun menekan _icon_ hijau yang menandakan kalau ia sedang membuat panggilan terhadap nomer tersebut. Sambil menempelkan ponsel Zitao ditelinganya, Jun menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan takut Zitao tiba-tiba muncul dan memergokinya yang tengah menghubungi seorang Kris Wu.

Nada panggilan terdengar dari ponsel Zitao, tetapi tidak ada suara sahutan dari yang ditelepon. Jun pun hanya menghela nafasnya kasar, kecewa karena usahanya untuk mendekatkan Zitao dengan Kris Wu gagal.

"Hah.. tidak diangkat."

"JUN!" Suara teriakan Zitao dari arah pantry membuyarkan seketika pikirannya, membuatnya segera menyimpan kartu nama ke tempat semula.

"Ah iya, aku menemukannya, akan aku bawakan segera!" Teriaknya dari dalam kamar.

Jun bergegas menemui Zitao yang nampaknya telah selesai menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Ia segera menyerahkan ponsel Zitao dan mengambil piring yang masih ada di atas _pantry_ untuk ia bawa ke meja makan. Tetapi tangannya lebih dahulu ditahan oleh Zitao dan ia hanya bisa menatap Zitao bingung.

"Kau tidak melakukan apapun kan?" Zitao bertanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Eh?" Ada jeda. "Tentu saja tidak." Jun menjawab acuh, dan menyingkirkan tangan Zitao. "Apartemenmu jauh dari toko asal kau tau, dan aku lapar." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Okay makanlah."

Mereka berdua makan dengan khidmat sambil sesekali diselingi oleh gonggongan Candy karena digoda oleh Jun. Tidak lupa juga Jun menggoda sang bos sehingga beberapa kali Zitao berteriak kesal.

Getaran ponsel Zitao menghentikan aktivitas sarapannya, begitu pula dengan Jun.

Zitao mengernyitkan alisnya.

Melihat raut wajah Zitao, Jun turut pula penasaran dengan si penelepon. "Siapa?" Tanya Jun.

Zitao mengendikkan bahunya. "Entah, tidak ada ID Caller nya."

"Angkat saja, mungkin penting."

"Ah Baiklah."

Zitao segera menggeser _icon_ hijau pada layar ponsel pintarnya dan mendekatkan ponselnya tersebut ke telinga.

"Halo, selamat pagi, dengan Huang Zitao disini." Zitao berucap ramah.

"..."

"Ah anda?"

"..."

"Entahlah."

Zitao menjawab dengan malu-malu sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak hanya itu, wajah Zitao merona parah hingga ke telinga mendengar penuturan si penelepon. Orang yang tengah melihat Zitao pasti terheran-heran dengan perubahan sikapnya tersebut.

Jun yang tengah memperhatikan bos nya tersebut hanya bisa menyimpan terlebih dahulu pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ingin dia tanyakan ke Zitao. Ia menunggu Zitao selesai dengan ponselnya terlebih dahulu. Padahal di dalam otak vulgarnya ia tengah menerka-nerka siapa gerangannya yang membuat wajah Zitao nampak sangat manis dan seksi secara bersamaan akibat rona pipi dan jangan lupakan bibir yang tengah digigit oleh si empunya. Yah, Jun dan otak kotornya.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

Bandung, 22 Januari 2019


End file.
